Hannah in Hawaii
by spokadotz1
Summary: Hannah takes Lilly, Oliver, Rico, and Jake with her to Hawaii. Romance blossums...Drama unfolds...Worlds get turned upsidedown...and Lives are put in danger. Loliver, Jiley, RicoxXxsomeone! R&R...Flames Accepted!
1. I got THE Tickets!

**Hannah in Hawaii**

**I Got the Tickets!!!**

**A/N: Hey, here's another story by me. Yeah, I know, I'm so full of myself, right. Anyway, I don't remember if I told you guys that I will not be writing my third story to my Torn Between series. Yeah, but this will be a story about what ever I can come up with so it could end up being 30484 chapters long, so keep reading. I'll update as much as I possibly can!!!! KRISTI**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could be the lucky one on here to say I OWN HANNAH MONTANA but, sadly, my initials are KNF which has nothing to do with being related to Walt Disney, SO SORRY!**

**MILEYS POV**

"You guys, I got the tickets!" I yelled running to my friends and boyfriend.

"What tickets?" Lilly asked confused. Jake was watching TV, and Oliver was eating my dads famous Robby Dogs.

"What do you mean 'What tickets'?" I asked imitating her.

"_YOU _got _THE _tickets!" Jake exclaimed. See, apparently he knew what I was talking about. Guess it's a gift famous people have.

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah….NO!" he replied turning back to the TV. Curse him. Celebrity gift, HA!"

"Anyway, what do you mean _THE _tickets?" Lilly asked.

"Hannah Montana, that's me…"

"Well, we all know that!" Oliver added in.

"Yes we do all know that doggy boy." Lilly said shoving another hot dog in his mouth and eying me to continue.

"Hannah Montana got 5 tickets to Hawaii for her and any of her friends for the whole summer!" I squealed, Lilly and I started happy dancing, Jake and Oliver, were probably thinking about all the girls that they knew they would try to hook up with. Well, Jake was already taken, and so was Oliver, he just didn't know it yet.


	2. Asking and Telling

**Chapter 2**

**Asking and Telling**

**Miley's POV**

"Miley…when exactly do we leave?" Lilly asked me as everyone was heading out the door.

"Tomorrow…so ask your parents…call and tell me the news…and be here at four in the morning!" I yelled shutting the door so no one could argue about the four in the morning thing.

"Hey Miley, heard you got tickets to Hawaii…" Jackson asked.

"No Jackson…" I replied.

"You didn't get the tickets?" he looked astonished.

"No, I did get them, I'm just saving your breath and telling you that you cant go!" I replied skipping to the stairs.

"That really hurt…right here." He whined clinching where his heart is located on his chest.

"Yeah cause you really got one of those heart thingies right?" I asked.

"Yes I do…" he stared at me still clinching his 'heart'.

"Oah right…I was thinking about your brain!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"Ha, Ha Miley…You'll pay for that."

**LILLYANDOLIVERBELONGTOGETHERSOTHEYWILLENDUPGOINGOUT!!**

When I got up to my room, I immediately got on my private chat with Jake.

**OK PEEPS…LISTEN GOOD…HERE ARE THE SCREEN NAMES AND THEY WILL NOT CHANGE! GOT IT GOOD…AND CUE STORY…IN 5…..4….3…2..1.**

**SMILEYMILEY**

**ZOMBIESLAYA1**

**SMOKINOKEN**

**LILLILLYSK8R**

**NO CHANGE I LIKEY…GOT IT GOOD**

_ZombieSlaya1 is online_

_SmileyMiley is online_

**ZombieSlaya1: **Hey Miles…sup

**SmileyMiley: **I have a plan…

**ZombieSlaya1: **Not again…the last time u tried 2 get them 2 2gether u almost broke us up

**SmileyMiley: **No seriously…I need u 2 tell Oliver what to say 2 Lilly…

**ZombieSlaya1: **Because u know he likes her…

**SmileyMiley: **She likes him and he likes her but neither of them know the other likes them back so they wont admit they like the other to anyone but us…

**ZombieSlaya1: **Um…repeat the question…

**SmileyMiley: **JAKE!

**ZombieSlaya1: **OK! Geeze…what do I tell him 2 do…

**SmileyMiley: **ok…first u tell him 2 ask her out cause u know 4 a fact she likes him back…then u tell him 2 tell her that hell do these things 4 her give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in. leave her cute text notes. tell her she looks beautiful. look into her eyes when you talk to her. let her mess with your hair. touch her hair. just walk around with her. FORGIVE her for her MISTAKES. look at her like she's the only girl you see. tickle her even when she says stop. when she starts swearing at you, tell her you love/like her. let her fall asleep in your arms. get her mad, then kiss her. stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything tease her and let her tease you back. stay up all night with her when she's sick. watch her favorite movie with her. give her the world. let her wear your clothes. when she's sad, hang out with her. let her know she's important. kiss her in the pouring rain. when you fall in love with her, tell her. and when you tell her, love her like you've never loved  
someone before. and,when she runs up at you crying...the first thing you say is..."who's ass am i kicking today?"

**ZombieSlaya1: **I like the last 1…and ill do it right now…love u!

**SmileyMiley: **Now u know y im so smiley…love u 2!

_SmileyMiley has now signed off_

_SmokinOken is online_

**ZombieSlaya1: **Ask Lilly out…

**SmokinOken: **Dude…she doesn't like me back…weve been through this…

**ZombieSlaya1: **NO! I know 4 a fact she likes u back…she told me herself…

**SmokinOken: **You've been through this with Miley…haven't u

**ZombieSlaya1: **yep! Here's what u do…u ask her out and tell her youll b da perfect boyfriend and then say

**ZombieSlaya1: **give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in. leave her cute text notes. tell her she looks beautiful. look into her eyes when you talk to her. let her mess with your hair. touch her hair. just walk around with her. FORGIVE her for her MISTAKES. look at her like she's the only girl you see. tickle her even when she says stop. when she starts swearing at you, tell her you love/like her. let her fall asleep in your arms. get her mad, then kiss her. stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything tease her and let her tease you back. stay up all night with her when she's sick. watch her favorite movie with her. give her the world. let her wear your clothes. when she's sad, hang out with her. let her know she's important. kiss her in the pouring rain. when you fall in love with her, tell her. and when you tell her, love her like you've never loved  
someone before. and,when she runs up at you crying...the first thing you say is..."who's ass am i kicking today?"

**SmokinOken: **Got it…

**ZombieSlaya1: **Wow!

**SmokinOken: **wat…

**ZombieSlaya1: **u actull understood all of that…

**SmokinOken: **when I want 2 understand it I do…

_LilLillySk8r is online_

_ZombieSlaya1 has logged _**off**

**SmokinOken: **Lilly I have a BIG ? 4 u

**LilLillySk8r: **ya

**SmokinOken: **Will u go out with me…

**LilLillySk8r: **r u being serious or r u jk

**SmokinOken: **u at ricos in 5

_SmokinOken has signed off_

**LilLillySk8r: **I could of said yes right here…

_LilLillySk8r has logged off_

**A/N: really good place 2 end it…don't forget…its like midnight when there at ricos and they have 2 get up at 3 to b at mileys at 4**

**Jake doesn't know mileys secrtet…yet**

**pEaCe OuT**


	3. Rico

**Chapter 3**

**Rico**

**A/N: Review people! Come on…ya did 4 mi last stories…sheesh! Cant u do anything these dayz…**

**Disclaimer: I researched mi family tree…still no links to Walt Disney…so sorry.**

**Miley's POV**

"You get the Best of Both worlds, chillin' out take it slow, then u rock out the show…" my phone sang. On the screen was a picture of Oliver…_great what does he want at midnight, doesn't he know I'm with Jake_...I thought.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Miley, I need you and Jake to meet me at Rico's in 4!" he said with excitement.

"Ok, we'll be there in 3." I replied.

"But I said 4…" he was wasting time.

"Yes but now its been 2 minutes since you said that…"I replied annoyed.

"That would be 2…" he said confused.

"My point exactly, we'll be there in 1." I hung up before he could answer and make me mad.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"We're going to Rico's." I said pulling him out the door.

**Lilly's POV**

"Smooth Oliver, its been 10 minutes and you're not here." I said to myself sitting on a barstool at Rico's.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be perfect!" Oliver yelled walking towards me, now he got Nobody's Perfect stuck in my head.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you didn't answer my question or take me seriously." He replied.

"Ahhh, but I did answer your question young grasshopper." I replied putting my hands together in front of me and bowing my head.

"Ha, Ha, young grasshopper, very funny. Now answer the question." He demanded.

"Fine…"

"Fine as in you'll go out with me or fine as in you'll answer the question?"

"I don't know, which is it?" I asked being flirty. I twirled my hair around my finger and bit my lip. He sighed and pushed his hand through his shaggy, brown hair. Gosh, I love his hair.

"Well, I know for a fact what the answer is…"

"Well, I'll tell you on the count of three…1…"

"23!" he cut me off. How rude!

"Fine I'll go out with you!" I yelled…Oops!

"Yes…I told you it would work Ryan!" Miley's voice rang out as her and Jake emerged from the bathroom.

"Yes…You win Miss Montana…" Jake replied with a sigh.

"I thought her name was Miley _Stewart_?" a voice rang out. I knew who it was. Rico.

"It is…its just…um…well…" Miley tried to cover up, but failed.

"I KNEW IT! You are Hannah Montana. With the bone dance…I got it! Were doing the bone dance…Nobody's Perfect I've gotta work it!" he yelled.

"Yes Rico, I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said defeated.

"Yeah, and she has an extra ticket to Hawaii tomorrow!" Oliver yelled out.

"Can I go?" Rico asked.

"Why should I take you?" Miley asked annoyed. It was really mean too. I mean, I don't like Rico that much, but she was really mean about it.

"Yes you can go Rico." I said.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"If he doesn't go, then I don't go." I replied standing by him.

"Ok then, I still have Oliver and Jake." Miley shot back. Man, she was hurting everybody.

"No you don't, if Lilly and Rico don't go, then I don't go!" Oliver replied putting his arm around me.

"Fine then, Jake and I will invite Traci and Fern."

"IT'S A FICUS!" I replied getting annoyed about that thing.

"NAMED FERN!" she shot back.

"No, if there's no Oliver, there's no me."

"Fine, he can come." Miley said defeated.

"YES! And Miley, your secret is safe with me." Rico said.

"Thanks Rico, maybe you're not so bad after all." She replied smiling. This would be an interesting trip.


	4. At Mileys

**Chapter 4**

**At Miley House**

**A/N: ok…some people have been asking about the whole Jake not knowing thing…I messed up…its supposed 2 say JAKE DOES KNOW AND RICO DOESN'T YET…remember…NOBODYS PERFECT!...anyway sorry 4 the confusion…Kristi**

**Disclaimer: still no relation 2 Walt Disney…**

**LILLYS POV**

"LILLY GET UP ITS 3 IN THE MORNING AND YOU HAVE TO GET TO MILEYS!" my mom yelled as loud as she could. As she came down the stairs, I think she was a little shocked to see me watching TV. Ha, in your face mom.

"Sup mom?" I asked nodding my head.

"Lilly, act like a young lady please." She asked annoyed. So, what else could I do, I sat up on the top of the couch **A/N: u no what I'm talking about rite, ya no the top of the back of the couch, **and put my shoulders on my knees and started watching MTV. I heard my mom sigh. At 3:45, I grabbed my bags and my mom drove me to Miley's.

**OLIVERS POV**

"Oliver wake up! Oliver!" my little sister Olivia, age 4 ¾, yelled.

"5 more minutes Livi." I replied. For some reason, she loved that nickname, and I was the only one who could use it.

"Oliver, you said that 30 minutes ago. You have to get ready in 15 minutes. Good luck, Smokin' Oaken." She said pouring her water on me, which made me scream, like her, which was like Miley, which is really sad. Therefore I had to take a shower, then brush my teeth, do my hair, and eat. By the time I was done, my dad was ready to take me to Miley's. I got there at the same time as Lilly.

**JAKES POV**

"Jake, you zombie slaying, ego maniac, little brother, get up!" my older sister Jennie yelled at me.

"I'm up and I call the shower first!" I yelled grabbing my stuff and running into the bathroom right before she got there.

"JAKE! UGGHHH!" she gave up and went to our parents bathroom. Once again, they weren't home. Oah well, even though I prefer them over Jennie, its ok.

In no time both of us were done and it was about 3:45, so my sister drove me over to Miley's and I walked up to the door with Lilly and Oliver.

**RICOS POV**

At 3:45 I was mad. Extremely mad! My older sister, Rani, wasn't even ready. WHAT HAD THE WORLD COME TO?

"Are you ready yet?" I complained.

"Adding lip-gloss, adding blush, adding eye shadow, and all done!" she exclaimed. I stared at her with my mouth wide open with blankness in my eyes.

"What she asked, do I have something on my face?" she worried. Did I mention she was blonde. She just did her make-up what in the world could be on her face beside it.

"Oah…my…gosh." I shook my head in disbelief and headed for the car. She rolled her eyes and sighed following me. I arrived at Miley's at the same time as Jake, Lilly, and Oliver.

**A/N: I just felt the need 2 update. Kind of a filler chap. The next one should b posted. HIT THE BUTTON! GO-GO-GO!**


	5. On the Plane

**Chapter 5**

**On the plane**

**OLIVERS POV**

Everybody was looking at Rico so I decided to ring the doorbell. Jackson answered and I shielded Lilly's eyes, who shielded Jakes eyes, who shielded Rico's eyes, who told me to close my eyes which I had already done.

"MILEY! YOUR FRIENDS AND RICO ARE HERE! RICO?" he seemed shocked. Couldn't see his face for health reasons.

You could hear Miley run into something. Apparently her eyes were closed too.

"JACKSON GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Mr. Stewart yelled. Ok guys, you can look now.

"Alright daddy, lets hit the airport!" Miley yelled, or should I say Hannah because she needed to be able to use the tickets.

**LILLYS POV**

"We're going to Hawaii; we're going to Hawaii…" Rico was singing as we walked onto the plane. Hannah changed back into Miley and all, so it was good to have her back because I was forgetting to call her Hannah while she was in her wig.

"Yep, and Rico is the only one who can hit on girls…" Miley sighed with a smirk at Jake and Oliver.

"Yeah, Lilly, I think we should see other people until we get back…" Oliver looked at me and nodded his head like a chicken.

"Oah, ok, hey Rico want to go out?" I asked joking. Rico smiled and Oliver pulled me to him and held me close before saying, "I was just joking Lilly."

"We know Ollie Trolley, take a chill pill." Jake added.

"Now boarding, Flight 379 to Honolulu, Hawaii." The flight attendant called. Seeing that we were first class, we boarded first. I sat by Oliver, who sat by Rico. Across the isle Miley was sitting by Jake.

"Thank-you for flying American Airlines flight 379 to Honolulu, Hawaii. I am Stacey and will be your main flight attendant for this flight." Stacey, the flight attendant, said through the intercom. The main part of the flight went like this, Miley listened to her iPod, Oliver slept on my shoulder, Rico and I watched movies on my iPod, and Jake went through lines for a movie he was doing soon. The ride was short, then Stacey came back over the intercom, "Thank-you for flying American Airlines, we hoped you enjoyed your ride, and we hope you enjoy Hawaii!" she exclaimed.

Like all the people did, we got off of the airplane, and made our way to baggage claim. Got our bags, and went to grab something to eat.

"Are you guys ready to see Hawaii?" Miley asked as we flung open the doors to exit the airport. The scene was beautiful! Palm trees, little motor scooters, the beach, surfers, dirt boarders, and of course my favorite, SKATEBOARDERS. I turned my head to look at Miley and turns out, she was in a little lip lock with Jake. Rico was talking to some dirt boarders who he had just met, and as I turned my head to see what Oliver was doing, I was greeted by a kiss of my own.

"Welcome to Hawaii!" he yelled as Jake, Miley, Rico, Oliver, and I all left to find our 2 condos.

**A/N: good place to end it…review!**


	6. Chris

**Chapter 6**

**Chris**

**RICOS POV**

"Sup dude?" I asked a kid I just met. He looked cool, and he had a dirt board, so what was a guy to do. The people of which I came with, were all in a make-out session.

"Nothing much, what's your name?" he asked.

"Rico, I'm from Malibu, California. You?"

"My name is Chris, this is Johnny, Sam, and Val. I'm from Phili." Chris replied.

"Hey Johnny, Sam, and Val. Come here, I want you to meet some people." I said walking over to Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"Hey Rico, who are they?" Jake asked.

"Ok, guys, this is Johnny, Sam, Val, and Chris. This is Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Miley." I introduced everybody.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Lilly and Oliver said at the same time. FFFRRREEEAAAKKKYYY!

"Yeah, these guys dirt-board, surf, and skateboard." I said looking at Lilly. Everyone else did the same.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No, you look perfect." Oliver said putting his arm around her.

"Awww, you two make such a cute couple." I said with my little kid face on.

"So, how old are all of you guys?" Val asked.

"Well, we're 15 and Rico's 13." Miley stated.

"That's cool. We're like 17." Sam added. **HEY PEEPS, IM JUST NAMIN OFF AGES HERE… **

"Ok, well, we have to go help my grandpa and his wife, Chris's mom. We'll see ya on the beach later tonight for the bon-fire. Right?" Johnny asked.

"Oah yeah, we'll be there." Jake said. Lilly waved by as I pounded Chris's fist.

"Alright, lets go to the hotel!" Miley yelled heading for a cab.

**A/N: ok, so 1 of mi reviewers (of whom I'd like 2 thank 4 giving me the idea) suggested that I do a Johnny Kapahala Hannah Montana crossover. So I agreed and here we are. Do u think I should drop the idea or not? KRISTI**


	7. Concert 1

**Chapter 7**

**Concert 1**

**A/N: OMG! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while…my bad…anyway hopefully I have a couple of chapters up today…anyway…GO! GO! GO! Read the story…I have some new Hannah songs in here from her unreleased album to…so read.**

**Disclaimer: OAH! Found something…no…just my report card. YIKES! Better throw that away before the rents find it…**

**HANNAH'S POV**

As I walked out on the stage, the fans started to scream. I looked behind me and saw Lola (Lilly), Owen (Oliver), Jason (Jake), and Roger (Rico) all smiling. Ok, show time Hannah.

"How ya'll doin' tonight?" I yelled out to the crowd. Everybody went crazy. "All right then, let's get this show on the road!"

The music started as I started singing…

_Sometimes I walk, a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend, a little extra time in the morning just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice_

_Guess you don't need this_

_Sad you're not seeing_

_What you're missing_

_On the outside shying away_

_On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing_

_Snowboard Champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish, when the phone rings it would be you saying "Let's Hang Out"_

_Then you confess that there's something special between us why don't we find out_

_You don't even know me_

_Guess you don't need me_

_Why you not seeing what you're missing_

_On the outside shying away_

_On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing_

_Snowboard Champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm tell you that we are meant to be_

_Wouldn't it nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_Ya I really am a rock star_

_I'm unusual_

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practicing_

_Snowboard Champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_Rocking where ever we are_

_Cause I really am a rock star_

_I am a rock star_

_Good night everybody_

The crowd went wild, "Hey, ya'll want to hear more?" more cheers, "Alright hit it guys!"

_We sign our card and letters BFF_

_You got a million ways to make me laugh_

_Your looking out for me you got my back_

_So good, to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_No feel the need to do a rep for you_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I found_

_A true friend _

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again_

_True friends will go, to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on in the ups and the downs_

_Cause they got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night _

_No need to pretend_

_A true friend _

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

"Thanks guys! Remember, I'll have concerts all summer long at various places! So stop on by and give me a visit!" and with that I ran off stage.

"Hey Hannah, great concert!" Roger exclaimed as I went backstage. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, by the way, the last song was for you. You're the only people I can trust with my secret."

"No problem Hannah…"Lola said.

"Yeah, we trust you with all of our secrets, although they're not as big as yours..." Owen trailed off.

"Yeah Miley," Jason said putting his arm around me, "If you trust us, we trust you." He smiled.

"Who the heck is Miley?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Who is it…click the purple button to find out. BTW: the songs she sings in this chapter are "ROCKSTAR" and "TRUE FRIENDS" just in case you didn't know that…but you probably did so just click the button please!**


	8. Mileys Dead But Lilly and Oliver Arent

**Chapter 8**

**Miley is Dead but Lilly and Oliver aren't**

**A/N: HAHAHA…I love that chapter name…what does it mean…read to find out!**

**LOLA'S POV**

"Who's Miley?" a reporter asked. She had short blonde hair, a pink blazer with a pink knee high skirt, and black heels. Yep, I knew who she was, her name, Caitlyn Wilson, anchorwoman for the hottest news show for teens. Uh-oh.

"Miley…um…what do you me-"Jason tried to ask but was cut off.

"Ok kid, I don't care what you say, I know you called Hannah, Miley, so spill. Does she have some secret identity as a loser with a superstar boyfriend that's in disguise too, and she wears a blonde wig?" man this chick is good.

"Um…no…Caitlyn, Miley is…ummm…" Hannah tried to explain.

"MILEY IS OUR FRIEND WHO JUST DIED!" Roger yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Miley did what?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, she and Hannah were so close, that they were almost like twins. Hannah just hasn't gotten over it yet…have you Hannah?" Owen asked looking at Hannah with that look that said play along and it will be over soon.

"Oah, yes, I just miss her so much…excuse me…" Hannah put on fake tears and ran to her dressing room. Everyone, but me, followed.

"Who are you freak?" she asked looking at my outfit. Which was a lime green tank top with pink polka dots, my hair was green with a thick, pink, headband, and a pair of black knee-high shorts.

"My name is Lola LaFanda, I already know you so you can just leave now!" I yelled giving her daggers.

"Oah, well, if the name fits…" she replied looking at my hair.

"Yeah, yours yells PREP!" I scram as Owen came out of Hannah's dressing room.

"FREAK! IS THAT EVEN YOUR REAL HAIR?" she tried to pull off my wig but I cut her short only to pull on her hair and yank it out. She shouldn't have pushed me down.

"LOLA!" Owen yelled, helping me up. As I brushed off my pants, I felt my wig being pulled off my head.

"I KNEW IT WASN'T YOUR REAL HAIR!" Caitlyn yelled. She pulled Owens off too. We turned around to be staring at a very satisfied anchor-woman.

"Lola and Owen are you read-"Hannah came out with Roger, and Jason. She looked worried.

"So what's your real name? Wait look, property of Lilly Truscott. Well, I guess I'll have to research you won't I." She smiled at Hannah and walked over and ripped her wig off of her, while pulling Jason's and Rico's too.

"Let me guess, Miley, Jake Ryan, Lilly, Rico, and Oliver. I should have known." She smiled

"Mrs. Kunkle!" Rico yelled.

**A/N: hahaha…I'm so evil…but you probably already know what to expect in the next chapter, but read it anyway!**


	9. Rico!

**Chapter 9**

**Rico!**

**OLIVERS POV**

"Mrs. Kunkle! No, No, No!" Rico was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Rico, Rico, RICO!" I yelled.

"Oliver, she knows, she knows Miley is Hannah, and Lilly is Lola, and, and, I DIDN'T DO IT!" he yelled and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Rico, what are you talking about, Mrs. Kunkle is back in Malibu, and the only people that know Miley is Hannah are the people in this hotel room, Miley's family, Miley, and Lilly."

"It was just a dream dude." Jake sighed sitting down on the couch while opening a coke.

"I HAVE DEJA-VU SOMETIMES! OAH MY GOSH! SHES GOING TO KILL ME! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MALIBU BEFORE ANYTHING DRASTIC HAPPENS!" he yelled. Wow was he paranoid. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"What happened? I heard Rico yelling and something about Miley!" Lilly pushed me aside and ran to Rico.

"Nice to see you too, a kiss, I would love one." I replied with no tone.

"Oliver, this is serious!" she yelled.

"Yikes, didn't get your cookie this morning." I murmured.

"OLIVER!" she apparently heard me too.

"Lilly, Lilly, sometimes I have Deja-vu, what if this comes true?" Rico was panting like a dog. Wow, this must be serious.

"Rico, tell us exactly what happened." Jake demanded as Rico started telling us the dream.

**JAKES POV**

Rico told us what happened in the dream. Wow, I hope it doesn't come true.

"But the weird thing is that I was Lilly when it happened. I could read her mind, and everything." Rico stated.

"Wow!" was all Oliver could say.

"You were me?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you had like, green hair." Rico looked at her confused, "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Look, Rico, when we're with Miley when she's Hannah, we have to wear wigs. So people don't know who we are." She smiled.

"Ok, that's good, I thought you took drastic measures." Rico sighed. Everyone laughed as we walked down to the beach.

**A/N: haha…funny thought, what if Lilly really did cut her hair short and dyed it green…or orange…or purple…or blue…COOL! Anyway…hope you liked it! I hope to have another chapter up soon. KEEP UPDATED!**


	10. She was my One in a Million

**Chapter 10**

**She was my One in a Million**

**A/N: OMG guys…I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while…I was with my dad for a week…and his computer broke…so of course when I get back to my moms I find out I have to get a new video card…so I am on my moms laptop…**

**Disclaimer: Ok…I'm just going to give up now…phone rings OMG! The caller ID says its Disney…what if they're giving me the rights to Hannah Montana…Hello? Oah..yes…sighs Just calling to confirm my hotel room for next months vacation…**

**Oliver's POV**

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Rico asked some girl as I sighed. Life was getting boring watching Rico hit on girls while my _girlfriend_ shops with her best friend.

"Rico, can you stop now?" Jake asked annoyed. I sighed again.

"Why should I? It's your guys' fault that you have girlfriends. Not mine!" Rico yelled smiling at another girl.

"When will this nightmare end?" Jake yelled as the girl smiled back.

**VAL'S POV**

"What is bugging you Val?" Chris asked. We were sitting on the beach and I was staring blankly out into space.

"Is someone on your mind right now and you can't get them out of your head?" I asked.

"Oah! Well, um…no." He sarcastically stated.

I just sighed.

"Oah, I get it. You either like Oliver, Jake, or Rico." He replied.

"Yes, just the way his hair flows, and how cute he is, is just, unbelievable." I can not believe I just said that.

"Well if you like him, then go for it." Chris shrugged.

"Your right. Thanks Chris." I said getting up running to Oliver, Jake, and Rico.

**CHRIS'S POV**

I cannot believe Val took my advice.

"Hey Chris," Johnny said sitting next to me, "Where's Val?" he asked.

"Oah, she's going to ask her crush out. No big deal." I said. He got a weird look on his face.

"Who's her crush?" he suspiciously asked. I know he already knew.

"Oah, that's easy, it's Rico." I looked at him.

"Um Chris, it's not Rico, it's Oliver." He said. CRAP!

"WAIT A MINUTE! OLIVERS GOING OUT WITH LILLY. WE HAVE TO STOP VAL!" I said as Johnny and I started running.

**OLIVERS POV**

I was just standing there with Jake and Rico when I heard someone running and yelling my name. AWKWARD! Anyway, as I turned around a pair of lips met mine and sure as heck they weren't Lilly's, because one, they didn't even taste like her, and two, Lilly was screaming and crying behind whoever I was kissing.

"VAL! STOP!" I heard Chris yell. CRAP! Val kissed me. I pulled away my eyes attached to Lilly who was crying her eyes out as Val looked as happy as could be. Miley was mad and Jake was shocked. Rico was freaking out. Chris was on the ground beating his head in the sand and Johnny was trying to get him to stop.

Lilly started to run away, I chased after her but as I ran out in the street I almost got hit by a car. Crap. Again. I decided to walk back to the hotel. Normally, I would stop by Lilly's room, this time, I didn't even look at the door. She probably hated me, I would if I were her. I know she wouldn't listen to me, so why should I waste my breath telling her that without her, my life means nothing. She was my one in a million and I lost it. It wasn't even my fault.

And for once in his life, when he lost a girl, the Smokin' Oaken cried.


	11. Breaking down & Breaking things

**uChapter 11**

**Breaking down & Breaking thi**ngs

**A/N: You guys! I only got like 2-3 reviews on the last chapter…where did you go? Anyway, I'm hoping to now get more drama. So read the story and REVIEW please!**

**JAKES POV**

"How could he do that to her?!" Miley yelled as she snapped a pencil. Wow, my girlfriend is tougher than me, "I mean, he's the first guy she actually really liked! Stupid boy brain!" she yelled again snapping another 2-6 pencils.

"But what if-" I tried to explain the story but was interrupted.

"NO! Lillyme, you, Rico, and Jackson will never forgive him."

"Yes but how-" again!

"NO! Never will you talk to him again! NEVER!" she replied grabbing the door knob and snapping it off, "Uh-oh."

"Great Miss Stewart, now we're stuck!" I yelled.

"Well we could-" she began, but now it is my turn.

"NO! Listen to what really happened between Val and Oliver-" I started telling the story

**LILLY'S POV**

Why would he do that to me. I mean, I thought he liked me. He almost got hit by a car chasing me, but he kissed Val. Gosh Lilly, think, maybe he didn't kiss Val and Rico pushed her on him. Yeah, maybe, and maybe that's just crazy. I don't know, I just don't feel like Oliver would do that to _me_.

**OLIVERS POV…AT BONFIRE THAT NIGHT**

_We got the party with us!_

Hannah's song finished on the radio. Cascada's "Every Time We Touch" began. Of course! Had to be _this _song. UGH! I hadn't seen Miley, Jake, Rico, or Lilly here, although I've seen Val a few times. UGH! This ticks me off. Lilly was the first girl I really, really liked.

"Stupid Val…" I said under my breath.

"I think I can help you." I heard a voice say.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked annoyed. The song was finally over and Hannah's song "Nobody's Perfect" came blaring through the speakers.

"Look, Miley may not listen to you, but she might listen to me. I mean come on, look at me." Aw man, he sounds like Jake.

"Dude, that sounded like Jake."

"Look, do you want me to help or not?" he apparently was fed up.

"Chris I-"

"Fine Oliver, apparently you don't love Lilly as much as you think you do. So if I was you, I would just give up right now." He stated. I started to break down. I fell to the sand and actually almost cried.

"This was supposed to be the best trip ever. All of my friends, Lilly was my girlfriend, and it's Hawaii. But we _had _to meet Val, and she _had _to have a crush on me, and she _had _to kiss me, and she _had _to make Lilly cry. I hate watching her cry." I shook my head, "Talk to Miley." I demanded Chris as we ran down the beach.

**A/N: Yeah I know, this was so dramatic right? HA! I promise the next chapter will be better. And remember…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	12. Stupid Elevator Doors

**Chapter 12**

**Stupid Elevator Doors**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe it's chapter 12 already. Ok, so read and review I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I give up now. The only hope I have of Hannah Montana, is her concert tickets, which I probably won't get. **

**LILLY'S POV**

"_I have to wonder_

_if there's ways_

_to be too_

_right_

_Commit or not commit_

_is such a_

_crazy type…"_

It's the night of the bonfire and I'm in a new hotel room that 'Hannah' got me. I called my parents, I'm going home tomorrow. I'm listening to Hannah's song, "Start All Over" **A/N: Yes people, I know it's Miley's song, but pretend all of Miley's songs are Hannah's **

"_Yet sooner that I though_

_you'd call me out_

_I lost control and there's _

_No doubt_

_I'm gonna start all over…"_

Wow, I just realized how much this song reminds me of my life.

"_Out of the fire and into the fire again_

_you make me want to forget_

_and start all over;_

_Here I come straight out of my mid and worse_

_Another chance to get burned-"_

"Ok, I get it!" I yelled turning the stereo off, "I want Oliver back!" I sighed, "Gosh Lilly, you're such a loser!" I hit myself in the head. I was finished packing. I guess I should go to the bonfire. I just sighed again

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Run Chris Run!" I yelled as we raced into the hotel. We went up a floor and passed an open elevator, Lilly! I turned around. Her eyes opened wide. I stared blankly at her.

"Close stupid doors close!" I heard her yell. I started to run. Why a whole hallway?!

"Lilly!" I yelled.

"Stupid doors!" she stomped as the door started to close and the elevator went up. I pushed the up button. The elevator started to come back. Yes!

**NO POV**

"Crap!" Lilly yelled as she started hitting any button she could. The elevator door began to open but started to close halfway there. Of course Oliver and Chris stepped in. About halfway down the elevator stopped all together.

**CHRI'S POV**

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well thanks to Miss Truscott, we're stuck!" Oliver yelled. I looked at Lilly. She was in a corner, sitting on the floor, crying.

"I HATE YOU OLIVER OSCAR OKEN!" she yelled. All fell silent.

**A/N: HA! Now everybody's stuck! Except Johnny, Val, Rico, and Sam! Well, I won't be able to update until Monday. But I will defiantly update then!**


	13. No Miley

**Chapter 13**

**No Miley**

**A/N: I typed Loliver in my computer and, of course, it had spelling errors. So I right clicked on it, and it read woliva…that sounds so 5-year old gangsta to me. HA! Oah well, just thought I'd say that.**

**Disclaimer:….I gave up remember…….**

**MILEY'S POV**

"And then Oliver chased after Lilly." Jake finished telling me the story.

"So Oliver didn't kiss Val, Val kissed Oliver. Which means Lilly shouldn't be mad at him. I'm going to go tell Lilly!" I said as he started laughing. I wondered why until I got to the door, remembering I broke it, "Sweet Niblets!"

"It's ok Miley, want to watch TV?" he asked.

"No I'm going to call Lilly and tell her." I said as I dialed Lilly's number.

**LILLY'S POV**

"You hate me! I didn't even get to tell my side of the story, and now everybody hates me!" Oliver yelled.

"I thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, can't believe it-" my phone sang. Oliver looked at me and so did Chris.

**PHONE CONVERSATION POV…hehehe…Mileybold Lillyreg.**

"Hello"

"**Lilly? OMG! I have something important to tell you!"**

"Miley! OMG! Me too. And I get to go first. Chris and I are stuck in an elevator with _Oliver_."

"**Lilly, listen to me, I have to tell you what really happened between Lilly and Val. Ok, so Jake said that him, Rico, and Oliver were all sitting at some snack shack when somebody yelled Oliver's name. When Oliver turned around, Val kissed him. Oliver didn't kiss Val. Val kissed Oliver."**

"VAL DID WHAT?!"

"**Calm down Lilly…Lilly? Aw, sweet niblets!"**

**OLIVER'S POV**

"So what was that about?" I asked. I already knew. She found out what really happened.

"SHUT-UP!"

"Hey Lilly-" Chris started.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!? SHUT-UP!" she yelled. But it wasn't the kind of yell you're used to when she's mad. It's the one you hear when she's relieved, happy, annoyed, and on-to-something. "Ok, look. I have a cell phone. So Oken here, is going to call down to the service desk and tell him were stuck."

"One, my names Oliver, and two, WHY ME?" I yelled.

"I'll do it!" Chris said snatching the phone.

"Hello? This is Jake Ryan and a couple of my friends called and said they were stuck in an elevator. Yes, thank you." Chris hung up.

"You just were just an imposter to a big movie star you know?" I asked him.

"And…" he replied tossing Lilly the phone.

"Could have been worse, I could have acted like Hannah Montana." the kid just didn't get it at all. Then the elevator started to move. The doors opened.

"FREEDOM!" we all three yelled heading to Miley's room.

I'MGONNASINGTHEDOOMSONGNOWDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOMDOOM

**MILEY'S POV**

"Help…help…help." I weakly knocked on the door.

"Miley, would you stop?" Jake asked annoyed.

"We've been in here for days though!" I said.

"Miley, it's only been 4 hours." he replied.

"Fine!" I said getting to my feet. Then the door opened.

"THANK YOU! FREEDOM!" I yelled running out into the lobby, got on my knees and began grasping the carpet like I hadn't seen it in 5 years.

"Uh, Miley, are you ok?" Lilly asked.

"LILLY!" I gave her a hug, "I'm so happy you and Oliver are back together! And I'm happy to know you're not leaving! And to know you're happy of course!" tears started to swell up in her eyes as she backed off.

"No Miley, Oliver and I aren't back together, I'm still leaving, and I'm still not very happy!" she said running towards the stairs.

"LILLY!" Oliver yelled and looked at Chris.

"Let's go!" Chris said as the two started chasing her.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not the best chapter. But I figured since I'd be gone for a while I'd do a filler. Just cause I could. The next 2-3 chapters will be pretty interesting. It contains Lilly, Oliver, Chris, Val, Jackson, and Miley. Maybe some Jake, not sure though! Anyway…Review please!**


	14. Flying Home

**Chapter 14**

**Flying Home**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. I kind of have and idea of where this story is going, but if you have any ideas, just put them in your review. I will read them all, I promise! Ok, on with the story. **

**LILLY'S POV**

"LILLY! PLEASE STOP RUNNING!" Oliver yelled. No, he has Chris with him Lilly, don't look back.

After about 10 more minutes of chasing, I think they gave up when I reached the hotel. I went up to my room, grabbed my bags, and ran to the lobby to catch a cab.

When I finally reached the airport, I grabbed something to eat. When I was finished, I checked in, went through security, and waited. My cell-phone went off about 5 minutes later.

_3 unread messages_

"Let's see what Oliver wants now." I said under my breath.

**MESSAGE 1: Lilly, I'm sorry about what I said. Please don't let that be the reason you're leaving. I'm really, really sorry…….Miley**

**REPLY TO MESSAGE 1: Miles, it's not you're fault. There are different reasons for why I'm leaving. And it's ok what you said, you were just being Miley…..Lilly**

"One down, two to go."

**MESSAGE 2: Lilly, Oliver was whishing you would stay just to listen to his side of the story. Hoping to see you again someday…….Chris**

**REPLY TO MESSAGE 2: Chris, I was whishing I could stay too, but it's just to complicated, Ditto on the see you again someday…..Lilly**

"Ok, let us see who the final contestant on Lilly's inbox is."

**MESSAGE 3: Lilly, your father and I were called to an emergency meeting. You are staying with the Stewarts this week. Miss you!...Mom**

**REPLY TO MESSAGE 3: Mom, kk…..Lilly**

"Everybody on flight 573 to Malibu, California, now boarding." The flight attendant said over the speaker. I boarded the plane, found my seat, put my carry-on down, pulled out my iPod, and sat there. Silenced and Crying.

**MILEY'S POV**

"HEY VAL!" I yelled. Boy was I ticked!

"Yes Miley?" she asked like a little kid.

"WHY DID YOU KISS OLIVER?" I yelled.

"Oah, so that's what this is about? Well, he is cute, and I didn't like Lilly from the begging. So, what else to do to hurt her?" Val said with pleasure.

"Why I ought…" I murmured.

"What are you going to do Miley? You can't dirt-board, or skate-board. Face it, what ever you challenge me to you will…"

"Don't underestimate me Val. You hurt Lilly and Oliver, and when you hurt them, you hurt me. Which makes me mad, really, really mad."

"Name your game."

"Surfing."

**A/N: Alright guys, it's almost time for me to start school again, so I'm leaving you with a list of things I want to tell you…**

**I will start "Bye Bye Lilly" before school starts.**

**I will try to update as much as I can before school starts.**

**I won't be able to update as much when school starts, so the story will go slower.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Help me with this story, I don't know what to do with the people in Hawaii for the next couple of chapters after chapter 15**


	15. Surfing and Jackson

**Chapter 15**

**Surfing and Jackson**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to take that long to update. I have serious writers block. But, I have a favor to ask of you guys. My pen name, is clickable up there, so will you pretty please click on it and read Bye, Bye Lilly, and How I Lost My Mind…? Please, if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it, I just am trying to work really hard and stuff. So yeah, not to sound all baby-ish, ok, just please do that for me and I will get on with the story now!**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly! We're over here!"Mr. Stewart yelled to me. With him were Jackson and Miley's Aunt Dolly.

"Hey Lilly, I haven't seen you since Miley was having troubles with that Jake Ryan. How did everything work out?" she asked. Well, I guess I better tell her. Once we got to the car, I proceeded with my story.

"So when she went to tell him that she liked her, he was dating this girl from Spanish class. Then we were at the teeny awards and I said 'he broke up with that girl from Spanish' and she was all like 'I know!', but then I turned around and he was with this other girl. So then, Miley met this boy named Willis on the beach, and shoved a pretzel in his mouth. Well, he claimed he was graduating, and of course Miley thought High School. Turns out, it was Elementary School. So she and Jake got into it about making each other jealous, and then they kissed, but then he had to leave for Romania. Then after six months, he came back, but she didn't want him. Eventually, they got back together, but then he tried to be normal, and jacked a water bottle from a little girl. So he sent her roses and a letter. After about, three months, he came back. And now they are together." I finished as we reached the house.

"And as for you and Oliver?" she asked as I walked up the stairs to Miley's room.

"I'd rather not talk about it just yet." I said as she started to go back down the stairs.

"Ok Lilly, just tell me when you are." she disappeared down the stairs as Jackson emerged.

"I think I can help you…" he said closing the door.

"With what?" I asked slumping onto Miley's bed.

"With Oliver, now listen…" he started to tell me his idea.

...………….o.0.o.Hannah Montanao.0.o……………

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Miley, are you sure you can do this?" Chris asked a very nervous Miley.

"Positive!" she replied as the Johnny told Val and Miley to paddle out. Johnny, Chris, and I are the three judges.

Once the competition was over, we were told to give our scores. Miley got a 3 from Johnny, 8 from Chris, and 10 from me. Val got a 10 from Johnny, 2 from Chris, and a 2 from me.

"CHRIS! I TOLD YOU AND JOHNNY TO GIVE HER A TWO AND ME TEN'S! I EVEN PAIED YOU TWENTY BUCKS!" Val yelled really loud, and of course she got disqualified.

"I told you, don't underestimate me." Miley said walking by a very mad Val. Now only if I could get Lilly back.

"Miley, I know how to get Lilly back, Chris, Jake, you, and I go to Malibu and surprise her!" I said.

"Oliver that's brilliant!" Chris said, already knowing he could go.

"Perfect, I can get tickets to Malibu, California at 2 'o clock tomorrow afternoon. Great!" Miley said over the phone, "I got tickets guys!" as we all headed to the hotel to pack, and Chris headed home to do the same.

...………….o.0.o.Hannah Montanao.0.o……………

**LILLY'S POV**

"So, we are going to call them and tell them that you are coming to take my place, so when they get there, they will be shocked to see the Lilly Truscott. And Oliver will be so happy! If only Val was gone…" I got a nasty look on my face.

"Remember, we leave at 1 o' clock tomorrow afternoon." Jackson said walking out of the room to pack.

"I got it!" I waved as I stuck my iPod into my ears and sang Bigger Than Us out loud. I think I sound a lot better than when I made that CD for my mom! Well I'd be darn.

**A/N: R&R….I wonder what's going to happen. Will they find out before the others reach where they think the others are? Will Lilly and Oliver get back together? No seriously guys, guess! I already know what's going to happen. REMEMBER MY OTHER STORIES!**


	16. In my arms and then went missing

**Chapter 16**

**In my arms and then went missing**

**A/N: Ok, um, I'm sorry I'm not updating as frequently, but at this point in the story, I really need to focus. So I'm going to recap….**

**Jackson and Lilly are going to fly to Hawaii**

**Oliver, Chris, and Miley are going to fly to Malibu**

**Lilly and Oliver want each other back**

**Where is Rico? Hmmmm…..didn't see that coming now did you**

**Ok, so here goes the story…**

**OLIVER'S POV**

The plane is 3 freaking hours delayed. Why? I don't know. For the past three hours, I have seen about 20 planes come and go.

"Oliver, me and Chris are going to get something to eat, do you want anything?" she asked pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She was being careful. She knew how much flying to Lilly meant to me. She though I would break down any minute, and to be truthful, so do I.

"No thanks, I'm good." I lied. I was starving. I didn't eat anything today because I was too excited about holding Lilly in my arms again. Miley walked away nodding her head.

About 5 minutes later, another plane flew up. This one was from Malibu. I was curious. Passengers flooded from the plane, but two of them caught my eye. They were running. I stood up and ran after them. I couldn't tell who they were from the back of the head because they were too far away. I knew, that I knew them, and I knew they were looking for me, because Miley dropped two sodas in shock. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was about, 20-30 feet away from the people. Chris came out of the restaurant and dropped the food. The both looked at me with shock in their eyes. What, is it my dead grandmother or something? Nothing could be that ironic.

One of them turned around, it was Jackson! What the-? Wait, LILLY?

The other one was Lilly, she turned around and next thing I knew she was-.

"OLIVER WAKE UP!" Miley yelled.

"What the-? Where's Lilly, and Jackson? Why are we at the hotel? What about the airport?" I asked. NOOOOOOO! Lilly was just a dream. Why must I torture my self like this?

"We haven't left for the airport. The plane was cancelled. It crashed." Chris looked at me like I was loony. Same with Miley.

"But….Lilly….Jackson….plane….in my arms…" I stuttered.

"Right, but we know something we can't tell you." Miley said running out of the room.

"And you would love to know what it is!" Chris said running behind her. Something seemed wrong. A secret, I want to know. But, something else. My thoughts were distracted when I heard Miley say Jackson's name.

"Hey Jackson…" I said walking into the room.

"Hey Oaken…how is everything going?" he asked as Miley released her grip.

"Pretty good, oh…um…Jackson, this is Chris." I nodded to the couch where Chris was sitting.

"Hey whats up little man?" Jackson asked. Little man, something is wrong here.

"Well, I'm going back into my room." I said about 5 minutes later. Everyone was seated on the couch. I looked across the room at the door into the hallway. If only Lilly were on the other side of that wall. I felt Miley smile and Jackson let out a little laugh followed by all three of them cracking up.

"Right…you guys just laugh about nothing….I'll be in here." They stopped. As I began to open the door I heard a voice say something…

"Hey Oaken…miss me?" It was Lilly. I looked up at the top of the door. I just pushed it open and walked in closing it. It was probably just one of Jackson's pranks anyway. I heard the door open and close, but I had a pillow over my eyes. I sighed just before a soft pair of lips met mine. I kissed her back. I took the pillow off of my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her on top of me. We only stopped to take breaths.

"I love you Lilly." I said as she pulled me back in.

"I love you too Oliver." she said bringing the kiss back on.

Then a thought dinged inside my head.

"Crap!" I yelled pulling away from the kiss. Lilly looked at me with equal shock on her face. We ran out into the room where we saw Jake sitting with Chris, Jackson, and Miley.

As we entered the room, their eyes grew big. At exactly the same time Lilly and I said, "Rico is missing."

**A/N: Ok, so I left you guys at a cliffy. Soooooooo, on Monday I am leaving for Wisconsin Dells. This means I have no computer, which means I can't update! I will be back on Friday. But! I won't be able to update that weekend because I have a sleepover on Friday night, and on Saturday, I am going to see Corbin Bleu, Jordan Pruitt, and Drake Bell at my state fair! I'm excited. So, I am sorry to say that it will be a while before I update. Sorry guys! But please review!**


	17. Something Isn't Right Here

**Chapter 17**

**Something Isn't Right Here**

**A/N: So, do you guys like my new pen name? I do, I was getting sick of the old one, I'll change it back if you want me too…**

**Sorry it took a month to update…I've just been really hectic, I got back from vacation, went to like, 15 concerts in 2 weeks, and then started school! **

**Now on with the story…**

**RICO'S POV**

It gets annoying after a while, you know, living with teenagers. What makes it even harder, is when one is emotionally depressed because some girl kissed him and his girlfriend saw, then she left. I don't know what's going on right now, but oah well. I'm not anywhere near them, so I don't care at the moment.

I thought this would be fun, hanging out with Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver, until I found out I'd be the only single one.

Do you ever feel like someone is watching you? That's exactly how I feel at the moment, this is probably confusing for you, here's the story from A-Z, listen carefully:

_"Jackson that's brilliant!" Miley yelled through the phone, "All right see you soon! Oliver will be so happy! Buh-Bye!" she hung up the receiver._

_"What's going on?" Rico asked._

_"Jackson's brining Lilly back! YAY!" she jumped running to Jake._

_"I'm going for a walk!" Rico yelled as Jake and Miley murmured a quick ok before exiting the room._

_First he was walking down a crowded beach. Then the population of people slowly decreased as he neared a curve on the island. As he rounded it, he felt as if someone was watching him. He heard whispers and footsteps of 3 different people. He decided to round another corner, but as he did so, someone grabbed him._

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! Let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was being thrown into a black van about 15 minutes later. I felt someone under me.

"Could you please get off of me?" the sound of a girls voice was heard.

"Shut up back there!" a gruff voice sounded from the front of the speeding van.

"Sorry, I'm Rico, who are you?" I whispered to the girl as I rose up and sat down.

"Hi Rico, I'm Danielle, Dani for short." she whispered. I saw a smile form on her face.

"Where are we?" I asked, still whispering.

"I don't know, but I can probably grantee you it's no where we would want to go." she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, do you live here, or just visiting?" I know I was being nosey, buy she was my only friend at the moment.

"Just visiting, I live in Nevada. My aunt is getting married in five days, then the next day is my birthday. Hannah Montana was going to perform, just whish I would get to see her. My own birthday, and I'm stuck here with these horrible guys, but I'll still have you." I could feel a smile form on my face as she said the last 5 words. They sung in my head as if they were the only thing I had. I had just remembered Hannah had a performance in a few days.

"Hopefully we will be out of here by then." I tried comforting her. It was silence for a while until we felt the van come to a halt. The doors to the back of the van opened wide to reveal two gruff looking men with evil smirks on their faces. They pulled us from the van.

We were out in the middle of no where, which exactly didn't make sense seeing we were on an island. There was a warehouse, which I figured they would put us in, and I was right.

"Listen you little twerps, nobody will ever find you here. So don't even try to contact someone. We aren't going to kill you, and we aren't going to make you not talk to each other. You will have someone watching you all the time, you can talk, eat the snacks in front of you, I don't give a crap! I just want the money they will give me to get you back. Ok, ok, George! Watch these, kids." A big guy in black came up to us as the skinny gruff guy left.

The room we were in was basically a kitchen, with another room off to the side. There was a refrigerator, oven, stove top, and a microwave. In the other room there was a toilet, sink, and rug. No windows once so ever. The walls were white. There were a couple of board games, and a tv in the room I would call a kitchen. There had to be a catch to this, because there was even two blow-up mattresses with blankets and pillows.

Something isn't right here.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but that's what's been up with Rico. Now I have a question for all of you faithful reviewers, here are the choices for what the next chapter should be about:**

**The first day of Rico and Danielle's imprisonment. ( if not chapter 18 then chapter 19)**

**Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lilly, and Chris start looking for Rico.**

**Danielle's version of how she got captured.**

**Danielle's family start looking for her**

**B & C**


	18. What Happened To Everyone

**What Happened To Everyone?!?!?!**

**What happened to all of my reviewers???**

**I need you guys!!!!**

**((Except that **_**one **_**certain someone))**

**((You know who you are too))**

**But….I guess if you don't review then I don't write?**

**I was really looking forward to your guys' opinion.**

**You're the only reason I write.**

**So then, I won't write since I have no reason.**

**And normally I wouldn't do this.**

**But it's to see if anyone's still reading.**

_**HANNAH IN HAWAII ON HAITUS**_

_**WILL BE BACK WHEN GET 5-10 REVIEWS**_

**So, I'll talk to you guys later then.**

**C.K.**


End file.
